The Awakening
by DragonGuard98
Summary: Yang and Blake are sent on a mission to investigate the disappearance of a Hunter in the woods of Vale. When it all goes wrong, they are saved by something strange. It refuses to leave their side and vows to protect them. The Grim are becoming stronger and more numerous. A solution must be found before Vale is overrun and the rest of the world falls into darkness.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guy's I thank you for Clicking on my story and I hope you enjoy the first chapter

* * *

 **Prologue**

She chipped away at the stone, bit by bit. Letting her subconscious dictate her movements. As she worked, her mind wandered. Back and back her mind went. She had lost so much, her friends, her family, and her home. But she didn't pity herself, she knew that she hadn't done everything in her power to stop the tragedy brought on by the war, hadn't acted soon enough. Neither side had won that terrible conflict, only the moon broken and the dead to show for the violence. She had so desperately tried to stop that violence, but inevitably she was forced to use it as well.

After it had all ended she wandered, no direction or destination in her mind. Some had called her a vagabond, wandering spirit a shell…, hollow. She could not refute them, they were right. Her purpose had been destroyed, she knew it was gone. She had wandered looking for a purpose, something to fill the void that was left in her soul. For the longest time it seemed like it was a futile search.

One day she found herself walking through a forest of some kind. Again wandering, seeking. Eventually she came upon a strange clearing. Large chunks of something like granite were scattered about. Strange, it seemed it they had fallen from the sky. She stopped to look at the stones, they were scarred and old. Besides that it stood strong and straight, withstanding the weather that tried to turn it to dust. They seemed strong enough to hold up the sky. She wished she could have been like these stones, strong and unyielding. She could have prevented her loss.

She came upon one of the stones in the middle of the clearing. It stood straighter and taller than all the others. She suddenly had the strangest thought. Maybe this stone could do what she had failed at. Not to solve her problems, but to have the ability to prevent the loss of its own and protect those close to it. The problem was that it was only a stone without shape. As her thoughts continued, a new purpose formed in her. To shape the stone into a protector.

She worked for months, tearing apart the stone to shape it into something even stronger. She would talk as worked, sharing her memories, her life, her sorrows and triumphs. It was as if she poured her soul into the stone. Slowly giving it shape and personality over time.

She noticed her hands in her lap with surprise. She studied her creation and saw that it was finished. A man, tall, lean with defined muscle, and messy hair. She was a bit worried about his face, it was sad and forlorn. "Maybe I put a bit too much of myself into you" she chuckled.

He was not complete though, "Oh, you need a name don't you". She thought for and smiled as she came up with his name. Picking up her tools she began to carve the name into the forearm of the statue. "There is a story that my parents use to tell me as a child. A very old one, from Cornwall in an old area called the British Isles if I'm correct. A knight gave everything to a princess he fell in love with, even betraying those he had been so loyal to for years. In the end he died, but he had protected his princess. My parents named me after that princess. As I am making you to be a protector, I will give you this knight's name. You are the knight protector Tristan, Strong and unyielding. And I am Isolde, the princess who wished that she could have protected what was most dear to her"

Finishing his name Isolde put down her tools and sighed, there was one last thing she needed to do. She stood up and held the statues head in her hands "This may be rude, but you are still only stone. There is one last thing I must give you. You may come to hate it and curse me for it, though I hope that you will one day you will cherish it. My last gift to you is life". As Isolde spoke, she poured her aura into the statue. Every last drop, every shred she tore from her body and placed into the statue. When it was finished Isolde slumped against the statue. She turned and sat against the statue, "I know that you won't wake up now for me and I don't know how long it will be. But when you do, please find people that important to you and protect them no matter what. That is my only wish of you". Isolde's breathing began to slowly fade and eventually stopped. The statue stood over the body of its creator as her body slowly turned to dust and was taken away by gusts of wind. It finally stood alone among the clearing of stones and waited for the time to fulfill its purpose.

* * *

A/N: So this is my first story on FanFiction. I know it's not starring any of the RWBY cast in the first chapter, I wanted this as a kind of set up for the next chapter and as an origins for my character. Now before anyone gets up in arms about the pairing, I just want to say that I'm not going to be doing any heavy scenes(At least not too heavy?) and it's not going to take over the story. I want it as a kind of base to build the characters and story on. Oh and look up the Tristan and Isolde story, It's actually pretty interesting.

Any criticism and suggestions are gladly accepted, especially if the writing seems too cheesy. (Help me please, I don't know what I'm getting into).


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So yeah, long time no see. College isn't the best place for writing while Majoring in STEM fields(Help me, they won't let me leave and they're taking all my money). Please enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Time passed, so much time passed and yet Tristan never changed. The forest grew and changed, died and flourished. For some reason the clearing never changed, it remained the same as the day his creator had finished him. It was as if time had decided to contradict itself in its never ending march.

* * *

Blake and Yang looked at the forest that flashed by as the airship raced to their destination. They had been having a regular day at beacon until they had been summoned to Ozpin's office. The headmaster of Beacon had been behind his desk with an ever present cup of coffee and met the perplexed student's gazes and told them what was happening straight on. Grim activity has been on the rise and yet they had not moved on any large populations. A Hunter he had sent out to an area of strange activity had failed to report in the past few days. Ozpins forces were spread a bit low due to the situation and he had been forced to pull from the student body at Beacon. Blake had asked why they were chosen for this assignment. The Headmaster had smiled at Blake, "I believe that you and Ms. Xia Long are a good fit for this mission due to her fighting capability in the event of danger and certain attributes you have that could assist in finding our missing Hunter". Blake had been miffed, but unsurprised that Ozpin knew about her Faunus heritage. Ozpin then told them that their destination was a forest in the northern part of Vale, a rather unpopulated region that had been left to the Grim long ago. The Headmaster had dismissed them after a few more details and told them to leave as soon as possible. They had given a short explanation and goodbye to their team before heading to the airfield. The deceleration of the airship alerted them that they had reached their destination. After showing a quick glance they gathered their gear.

"All right, we'll call for pickup when we're done here" Yang yelled over the engines to the pilot. The pilot gave Yang a thumbs up "Don't get into too much trouble out here, we'll come looking for ya if you don't check in at the end of the day". Yang jumped out the back of the airship and turned to watch as it lifted into the sky and flew off in the direction of beacon. Blake's brushed her shoulder as she stood next to her, "We should get going, the faster we find the huntsman the better shape he'll be in", Yang turned to acknowledge Blake. She was in her combat gear and Gambol Shroud strapped to the pack on her back, "Yeah, at least we have more advanced medical gear if it comes to that" Yang pointed to her larger than normal pack. Blake nodded and pulled out her scroll and opened up a map of their general area. "We were dropped off about 50 miles south of the last confirmed location of the Hunter we're looking for. Since we couldn't get any closer due to the Nevermore presence in the area we have a lot of hiking to do". Yang threw an arm around her partner "Hey, just think of it as a romantic walk through the woods and it'll be over before you know it", Blake walked out of her partners hold with a sigh and started their long trek.

Thirty miles later Blake sighed, she wished she could have been curled up with a book in her bed or something, anything other than looking for a lost hunter who probably just got lazy about reporting in on an extended assignment. Absolutely nothing had happened in the last eight or so hours, no sign of Grim or the Hunter. Blake looked up from her thoughts to see Yang grinning and almost skipping with excitement. "What's got you all energized miss follow the compass road", Yang laughed at the joke as she held back enough for Blake to walk beside her. "This really reminds me of when I was a kid with Ruby. Maybe we should go camping when we get back and cuddle by the campfire Blakey", Blake brushed off Yang's flirting and reached up for her bow. She undid the knot and slipped off the ribbon hiding her Faunus ears. Yang raised her eyebrows, "I want to make sure that I don't miss anything out here" Blake said meeting Yang's gaze. "Hey, don't blame me if someone wants to test the softness a while later" Yang shot back with a mischievous smile. Blake just responded with a glare at her partner knowing that she would just ignore the silent warning later on.

Suddenly the strong scent of iron hit her nose. Blake instantly froze and reached for gambol shroud, Yang spotted her actions and armed Ember Celica. The forest shifted with the wind and no other sound was present. Blake scanned the ground for the source of the smell and eventually found it. A small pool of blood with a trail leading into the forest. Blake signaled for Yang to follow her and headed in direction of the blood. They headed through the forest, treading as silently as possible. Signs of a fight started to show in the forest around them as they moved farther. Large gashes in the trees and ground that looked to be from a Beowulf. There were also charred craters and downed trees that seemed to be from a Hunters weapon. Blake noticed that the scent suddenly got stronger along with something else, like a dead animal, the smell of rotting flesh. Yang caught Blake's elbow stopping them both, "Something isn't right here, keep your ears on our surroundings and I'll take care of whatever is in front of us". Blake nodded and allowed her partner to take the lead. They continued to follow the trail of blood until reached a grisly sight.

The Hunter they had been looking for was laying in the middle of a devastated part of the forest. Not a tree was standing within forty meter area. It looked as if the clearing created had been set ablaze for a short time with the charred logs lying around. The Hunter himself was far worse than the forest. His body was torn apart, his face almost unidentifiable and an arm missing. His stomach had been slashed wide open and multiple bites had been taken out of his neck and torso. His body was covered in a combination of dried blood and flies.

"Damnit, what the hell happened here" Yang said as she put the back of her hand to her mouth. She never could get used to scenes like this, it always brought back bad memories and thoughts. Blake looked at the carnage and the body unfazed, she had seen too many things in the White Fang to be affected by this. "It looks like he got overpowered by Grim, and if we go off of what Ozpin said it had to be a lot to take him down like this". Yang walked up to the Hunters body and tried to wave off the flies. It had to have been at least three days since this happened, but something was bothering her. "You said it had to have been a lot of Grim to take him down, but we haven't seen a single Grim since we entered this forest. Not even a Lazy Ursa wandering around". Blake wondered at that, she had been listening the whole time they had been here and there had been nothing, not even a trace of the disgusting scent they gave off.

As if the universe was waiting to screw with her, the scent she could only describe as fear and the sound of something rushing straight for her suddenly. Acting on instinct, Blake used her semblance to move to her left, leaving a clone and swinging Gambol shroud to slash the Beowulf that rushed beside her. The problem is that she failed to notice the Beowulf that was now towering above her with an upraised arm ready to strike. Blake rose the Pistol grip of Gambol shroud in an attempt to get off a few shots only to witness its head get blown off. Blake turned around to see Yang with an outstretched arm and a smoking Ember Celica. Blake was just about thank her when she saw a shocked look in Yang's eyes. She whipped around only to see a seething wall of black, white, and red. More Grim than they had ever seen at once, enough to scare the two young Huntresses. At the middle of the mass stood an Alpha Beowulf. Towering over its kind with bone white armor covering its body and blood red eyes. Yang could've sworn it smiled at them before giving off a bone chilling howl. The smaller Beowulf responded in kind and swarmed toward their prey.

Yang and Blake looked at each other, without either having to say a word they turned and ran. Leaving behind the Hunter and his battlefield in lieu of finding their own. They raced between trees with the horde of Grim on their tail. Yang moved to run beside Blake, "What should we do, they'll eventually catch up to us and we'll have to fight then and there". Yang saw a few Grim catch up to them on their sides as she said this. Couldn't they just give us a moment to think she thought as she blasted a hole in the chest of a Beowulf that threw itself at them, hitting the ground dead just behind them.

Blake's thoughts were racing when she spotted a clearing on their left. It had tall stones throughout it that would act perfectly for high ground, they could gain an advantage there. "Yang clearing on our right, we can use it and try to thin out their numbers" Blake yelled for confirmation from Yang. Yang spotted the clearing that Blake had pointed and nodded, they veered off and raced toward the clearing. A few Grim stood in their path, but Yang knew they wouldn't be a problem. Blake jumped into the air as she shifted Gambol shroud and threw it while holding onto its ribbon. She swung it gracefully around, ripping into the Grim and leaving them dead. Blake rolled as she hit the ground and they crashed into the clearing.

The Grim were just about to bear down on them. "Jump up on those rocks and keep your distance from the Grim. I'll use them to keep from being surrounded" Yang yelled to Blake. They couldn't risk fighting in close quarters with this many, if they got injured they'd end up like that Hunter. With that thought in her mind, Yang stepped out from the rocks and concentrated. Her semblance erupted around her and lit her hair ablaze. She concentrated her power into Ember Celica and let loose. She sent round after round into the horde of Grim. The semblance enhanced dust decimated the Grim, each round exploded in a fireball taking out multiple Grim at once. Ember Celica clicked signaling that they were empty just as the Grim reached the edge of the clearing. There was still a huge amount of Grim left, but she had broken up the front line enough that Blake could handle them until she reloaded. A hail of shells rained down as she ejected the spent shells from Ember Celica and grabbed new belts.

Blake grabbed Gambol Shroud's ribbon and handle as Yang reloaded and threw. Each grim to enter the clearing were cut down by the flying weapon and Yang joined back into the fight with Ember Celica replenished. The Grim didn't just come straight at them though, they began to move around the edge of the clearing and move outside of Blake's range of attack. Yang tried to compensate by taking down those that were attempting to get around to their back, but there were so many that she couldn't stop them. The Grim pushed forward their advance, walking over the dead and dying themselves. Yang saw they couldn't hold the position they had, she yelled a Blake "We need to fall back further into the clearing. Stay on top of the rocks, I'll try and use them as cover". "Alright" Blake yelled back, this situation was getting worse and she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong…. missing.

Blake and Yang went farther into the clearing and met a strange sight. A statue, apparently made from the same stone as the other rocks and seemingly in perfect condition. The statue was also extremely detailed, it might have passed for human if it had color. It was a young man, probably around the same age as Yang and Blake. It was probably about 6 feet tall from head to toe. A sleek, but well-built figure. Its clothing was strange, it wore something that was a mix of armor and a tactical vest. Plates shaped to the body were placed at the shoulders, chest, and stomach. It had shorts that reached down to its knees and Combat boots that also had armor on the shins. Strangely for a statue, it had weapons. Two pistols in holsters were on its sides and a sword of some sort was on its back.

Yang was a bit dumbfounded that such a thing was here, but they had other things to worry about. The Grim had reached the rocks in the clearing and were coming in through the openings. Blake attacked the Grim while jumping around on the rocks to stay above them. She would use a clone to avoid Grim that jumped at her and Yang would shoot down some that targeted her. Yang fought by going into a boxer like stance and continuously moving. Sliding around on her feet she attacked the Grim and slid around the rocks to avoid pursuing Grim and ambushed those that were unaware of her. They fought and fought, the Grim seemed endless but they were able to stay unhurt by covering each other. Their aura was able to negate the attacks they had received so far.

The Grim eventually began to thin out, and end to this fight was in sight. "Hey we might actually make it out of this alive" Yang yelled to Blake as punched away a Grim. She was panting hard, it was a good thing that this fight was nearing the end. She wouldn't have been able to hold out much longer, Blake had to be in the same state. Yang would have words for Ozpin if Blake got hurt from this mission.

Suddenly something hit Yang, there had been an Alpha when this had started but she hadn't seen it since. Yang turned to yell at Blake, but all the sudden something hit her side. The force sent her flying into one of the stones, knocking the breath out of her. Yang fell to the ground in a heap. "Yang!", Blake had seen Yang thrown into the rock, but hadn't seen what had done it. She rushed to Yang's side only to freeze in shock. In front of her was the Alpha Beowulf. It looked like it was grinning at them, knowing that they were too weak now to fight it. "I think we're a bit fucked right now" Yang moaned out as she pushed herself up from the ground. Half of her face was covered in blood and her left shoulder was dislocated. Yang groaned as she popped it back into place and Blake cringed at the audible pop. "Yeah well with the condition we're in right now, we should run" Blake said as she stared at the Alpha. It was just standing there with the remaining smaller Grim standing back. Blake knew it was waiting for them to make a decision, but she had never seen Grim act like this before.

Blake helped Yang up to her feet and both turned and ran without a thought in the opposite direction of the Alpha. They tried to use the rocks as cover and keep the Alpha off them. They made it to the center of the clearing with the statue before they were again hit to the side. They skidded across the ground, but were able to recover and get to their feet just in time to dodge the Alpha's next strike. It hit the ground where they had just been. Blake knew now that they had no choice but to fight the Alpha. Meeting each other's eyes for a brief moment they charged. Blake unsheathed Gambol Shroud and attacked the Alpha's legs while Yang jumped into the air and put all her power into a punch at the Alpha's back. The Alpha howled in pain and began to fall over from the damage to its legs and the force from Yang's punch. Blake saw her chance, when it was down she could finish the Alpha by stabbing it in the head, 'We can do this'. She jumped up in preparation for the final strike. Suddenly they Alpha caught itself from falling down. As if it knew where Blake was, it swung its claws at her. The attack found its mark, Blake's skin was torn apart by the attack and she was thrown back into the statue, covering it in blood. Yang could only stare at Blake's unmoving form. Suddenly she screamed in rage and her semblance exploded around her. She charged at the Alpha and delivered punch after punch to it. The Alpha couldn't handle Yang's attack and was pushed back, taking on damage. Yang kept up her attack until she felt a terrible pain in her stomach. She looked down to see that there was a claw penetrating her abdomen. The Alpha had lashed out in a desperate attempt to stave off her attack and it had worked. Yang cried out as the Alpha raised her off the ground and threw her. She crashed into the statue like Blake and got even more blood on it as she crashed to the ground next to Blake.

Yang could barely stay conscious, she looked at Blake and was relieved to see that she was alive, but also horrified at her condition. She had 4 large cuts across the front of her body and was shaking from the pain. Suddenly she notice the Alpha next to them, it looked down at them with a look of victory in its eyes. It howled into the sky with the smaller Grim following suit. Yang covered Blake's body with her own as the Alpha raised a claw to deal the final blow. Hopefully she could keep Blake alive and her aura would keep her alive long enough for a rescue team to get here. "Bye Blake" Yang said as she tightened her grip on Blake. Yang tensed as the Alpha swung its claw down, but nothing happened. She opened her eyes and looked up to see a statue covered in blood blocking the Alpha's strike.

* * *

A/N: So personally I'm not sure if the writing style I chose works. For me it read a lot better when it was finished.

As always please leave a review, any suggestions and critiques are welcome. (Don't forget to hit that subscribe button guys)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guy's, I know it's been a long time since I've uploaded. I'm new to this and it's hard to get this all seeming fluid and seeming decent in any form. (I'm a Biology Major this is not my forte). As always please enjoy and I will accept any review's come fire or water. I will be especially be happy with ones that have tips for writing.

* * *

Yang wasn't sure who was more surprised, her or the Alpha. The statue that had been sitting there for who knows how long had just moved and blocked the powerful strike without budging and inch.

The Alpha snarled and swung its other clawed hand at the statue. It took the Alphas strike head on without moving and a resounding crack rang out when the strike hit only for the Alpha to howl in pain. Its claws had shattered on impact with the stone body. The statue then quickly pulled back its arm with a grating sound of stone on stone and lunged forward. The strike hit the Alpha in the stomach and the whole force of the punch resounded through its entire body. The Alpha barely had any time to register the attack before the statue started to hit it over and over. With no opportunity to fight back the Alpha was slowly ripped apart as its flesh tore from the strength of the hits. Blood poured from its wounds and joined Yang and Blake's blood on the statue.

Yang could barely believe what she was seeing. A statue was pummeling an Alpha that had just about killed Blake and her into the ground. Plus she wasn't sure if it was the blood loss, but it looked like the statue was absorbing the blood that had been splattered on it, slowly sinking into the stone. The statue kept up its attack until it had the Alpha on the ground. It was bleeding and breathing heavily, barely alive anymore after the statues onslaught. The statue walked up to the Alpha and climbed up on its chest. It looked down at the dying Grim before it plunged its hand into the Alphas chest. The Grim let out one last blood curdling howl as its head fell, lifeless when it hit the ground.

Yang didn't think she could be any more shocked until the statue jumped down from its victim and started walking towards her. The real kicker for her wasn't where it was going, but that stone was peeling off from the stature. As the stone fell away it revealed patches of cloth and skin, it was almost like only a thin layer of clay had been covering whatever was underneath. The _person_ had slightly tanned skin that was nearly flawless and smooth. His vest had short sleeves and a hood, the material was black with red accents going around the dull silver armor plates and focusing in symbols on the sleeves. The shorts were rather unexceptional just being a plain gray camo, a pistol strapped to each leg. What really struck Yang was his face, his hair was jet black and his eyes were Lilac. "So a statue turned into a person and has my eyes… oh boy", Yang was having a really hard time processing everything. "Well it looks like you have other things to worry about, plus you should probably get off of her", the statue turned person spoke to Yang in a non-surprisingly low voice while shaking dust from his short hair. Yang realized that she was still on top of Blake and weakly pushed herself off, the person helped her move to the side and lay down. Yang couldn't help hissing in pain when the movement agitated her wound. Both she and Blake's wounds were still bleeding too much and Blake was unconscious. The person moved over to Blake and began looking over her wounds. "This isn't good, both of you won't last long like this, do you have any medical supplies", Yang pointed to her bag that she had thrown down earlier in response to his question. The statue quickly recovered the bag and began to unpack it.

"Wha… who are you" Yang asked, unable to control her curiosity. The person paused, "Well that's the real question of the day isn't it. I'm not sure myself". As the person resumed looking through the bag she noticed a mark on their arm, she couldn't read it but they looked like some kind of character. "Your arm, does it say something", the person answered almost immediately "Tristan". Yang hadn't heard a name like that before but it was something, "Then let's go with that, my name's Yang and my partner is Blake". Tristan gave a thumbs up to Yang as he pulled a large case out of Yang's pack and proceeded to check its contents. "Ok ok, scissors, gauze, pressure pads, staples, scalpel, morphine, and… what are these". Tristan pulled out two different items, one was a handled injector with a canister on top and one was a breathing mask connected by a tube to a small box. Yang was surprised that he had known what the other instruments in the bag had been, being a statue and all 20 minutes ago, "Bio foam and a breathing support system". "Well that makes you easier to deal with", Tristan put down the breathing mask and brought over the bio foam, morphine, and gauze over to Yang. "No not me, Blake needs it more than me", Yang tried to push Tristan towards Blake but he grabbed her wrist, "She's going to take longer, plus your organs are probably damaged. Now calm down this will probably hurt". Yang had been stabbed by the Alpha in two place at her abdomen. Tristan was glad that they looked to avoid most major organs, and that they were where her clothes didn't cover so he didn't have to prep too much. He applied a small amount of morphine into the skin by each wound. Picking up the bio foam injector he placed the head into the first wound and pulled the trigger. The sound of a pneumatic hiss was followed by scream, the foam had quickly filled the wound and it was apparently extremely painful to apply. Yang was panting hard and obviously in pain despite the painkillers, "You could have at least given me the courtesy of knocking me out first". "Not the best idea in this situation, one more to go, ready?" Tristan pulled the trigger one more time in Yang's other wound before she could answer. Yang's scream was weaker this time and she promptly passed out. Tristan quickly wrapped her abdomen tightly in gauze before moving over to Blake. Blood was still oozing from Blake's abdomen and it didn't seem like it was going to slow anytime soon. "I wish that I could have moved you guys first, but I need to get you completely worked on now", Tristan noticed that Blake looked pale, he leaned down and listened to her breathing. It was shallow and slow, Tristan quickly picked up the breathing mask and put it over Blake's face and pressed the only button on the box it was connected to. A soft whirring sound came from the box and Blake's breathing visibly improved. Tristan then picked up the scissors and began to cut off Blake's top. He carefully pulled away the shirt from the cuts and sighed. The cuts were all jagged and her skin was tattered along the edges. 'God dammit, I need to clean up the edges of the wounds before I close them and she's still bleeding', Tristan looked through the case again and came across another injector, this time it was labeled "Clotting Factor". 'I feel way too lucky right now in finding this stuff', Tristan put the injector against Blake's arm and pulled the trigger. Next he took the scalpel and began to clean the edges of the wound, cutting away the tattered skin to make a cleaner edge. As he worked Blake's bleeding slowed down to almost stopping. He eventually made and edge that was acceptable to close, using the stapler Tristan closed up each of the wounds carefully and tried to keep the skin as straight as possible. Tristan wrapped Blake's abdomen in gauze as well.

With that both of them were taken care of for the meantime. Tristan breathed out and sat down, he really needed to think. Honestly he was just going off of the memories that were popping into his head and going with what he thought was instinct, 'I have no idea what's going on'. He felt like he had been asleep for the longest time, even though he couldn't remember being himself or being alive before he had woken up. Tristan had no idea whose memories were in his head and where all the information was coming from. It was overwhelming and it was really starting to hit him now that things were calmed down. Tristan looked up when he heard thunder and groaned, storm clouds were coming in and that meant that he needed to move these two girls. Tristan stood up and quickly left the clearing. Moving to the nearest young tree's he pulled out his sword and cut down three. Cutting off the top portion of branches and cutting a short section off one, he took them back to the clearing. 'I need rope and I didn't see any in the bag', looking around the clearing for something to use Tristan saw Gambol Shroud. "Perfect", grabbing Blake's weapon he cut off the ribbon from the weapon and made four strips. Arranging the sticks into a thin triangle with the short section crossing near the top and the top being open, he lashed them together. Next he grabbed a large blanket from Blake's bag and used the ends from the ribbons to tie the blanket to the now constructed sled. "I impress myself, what do you guys think", looking over Tristan realized that they were still passed out, "Well ten out of ten I say". Quickly going over to Yang he picked her up and laid her down on the blanket of the sled. Tristan went back to Blake and hesitated, he really shouldn't move her but with the storm getting near they needed to find shelter. Carefully picking up Blake, he slowly moved back to the sled and laid her down. Grabbing another blanket and putting it over them along with their bags Tristan thought they were ready to go. He picked up the front of the sled and pulled them from the clearing.

They needed shelter to keep them dry and away from any more of those black wolf things he had fought. Going through the woods he eventually found an ancient tree that had a space under its roots hollowed out. Tristan put down the sled and pulled out one of his pistols, he cautiously stepped down into the hollow. There were markings from claws or tusks digging out a larger area in the hollow, but none were fresh and there no other signs as far as he knew. Thankfully the opening of the hollow was large enough that he could get both of the girls in without bumping them around.

After getting them laid down, Tristan brought their supplies into the hollow. It was a bit cramped with them both laying down and the gear but who could complain in the situation. Kneeling beside Blake and Yang he saw a bit of blood on the bandages though they hadn't bled through meaning that their bleeding was under control. Tristan knew that they weren't out of the woods yet. He had taken care of the external injuries but if they had internal injuries they needed real doctors. As Tristan was wrapping them up in a blanket together he heard the rain begin. Looking outside the sky was almost as black as the night sky and the wind made the tree groan in protest. "Hang in there pal, I bet you've seen worse" Tristan laughed out. Patting one of the roots of the tree that ran along the inside of the hollow he sat down opposite of the opening and settled in for the wait until the storm subsided.


End file.
